


Caged Angels

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Captivity, Captured Angels, Human Lucifer, Human Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Caged Angels

He hated looking at the angel. How anyone could do this to such an amazing creature disgusted him. The angel’s feathers were dull and messy; Lucifer knew that wasn’t how the feathers should look. Angel wings are physical manifestations of the angel’s Grace. Lucifer felt sick, imagining what that mean for this angel.

Though the angel was crouched in the furthest corner of its cage, Lucifer could still see everything. Angels didn’t need to eat, but Lucifer could count the angel’s ribs. Its hair was long, down to its jaw, and just as chaotic as its matching brown wings. Its hazel eyes stared warily at Lucifer. All Lucifer could see was a scared wounded animal. Fury welled up inside Lucifer, burning could in his stomach. Facilities like this should be shut down and burned.

But wishing for such things did little to aid the angel before Lucifer.

“Well?” the attendant, Alistair, asked impatiently. “Are you going to take him?” Alistair’s voice was entirely too grating, Lucifer thought. It was too nasally; it sounded like more noise came through his nose than his mouth.

The angel was shaking its head. Its wings curled closer to its body, and numerous dead feathers fluttered to the floor, tying Lucifer’s insides in knots because angels weren’t supposed to molt this time of the year. Wishing he could release this angel and the others inside and then burning the facility to the ground, Lucifer almost missed the way the angel’s head tilted to point to the cage beside it. Inside laid another angel, somewhat smaller than the brunette, with dark gold wings and hair. It seemed to be sleeping. Lucifer stared at the brunette angel. It nodded, but Lucifer didn’t understand. Why would it want the other angel out more than its own freedom? Was that even the message it was trying to convey? Did it fear being held elsewhere? Or did it want the other free from this facility first?

“I’ll take this one and that one,” Lucifer said, gesturing to the two angels.

“Both? I don’t mean to be rude, but are you sure you can afford both?”

Lucifer officially wanted to tear Alistair’s vocal chords out.

“You question the Milton’s wealth?” Lucifer snapped. Alistair stepped back.

“My apologies, sir. Of course not. Both it is.”

Lucifer couldn’t help but feel a deep satisfaction at Alistair’s bowed head. The Milton’s weren’t royalty, but they were as close as you could get in America without being the President. Besides, Lucifer grinned, it’s better when you own the President anyway.

The whole purchasing process bored Lucifer. To add a bit of mischief, Lucifer signed for the blond angel in Michael’s name. _Tada, I have gotten my twin a gift._ But he was eventually led out of the facility with the two angels. The drive home was silent. Lucifer didn’t say anything, and the angels didn’t either. Lucifer had no issue with that; he needed to think anyway.

Lucifer wasn’t precisely sure why he bought the angels. Gabriel and Raphael each had one, but Lucifer had never seen the point. Sure, Gabriel had fallen in love with his, but Gabriel was the minority in that category. But Kali and Chuck were taken care of well, plus Gabriel spoiled Kali and Raphael would protect Chuck with his life. But Lucifer knew very few others that took such care of their angels. Besides his family and how Anna took care of Charlie, Lucifer couldn’t call any to mind.

They reached home before Lucifer had everything figured out, so Lucifer decided Michael could decide what to do with Blondie. Lucifer could take care of the brunette. Speaking of taking care of the angels, he had to find them some actual clothing. Rummaging through the bedrooms, Lucifer eventually found some things of Michael that could fit Blondie. Lucifer ended up handing the brunette some of his own clothes that were too large.

“Okay, so, I’m Lucifer Milton. You two will be staying here for the foreseeable future.” Blondie snorted. Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, but continued. “So, if you’d care to share, what’re your names? Unless you’re okay with me just calling you Blondie and Gigantor.”

“Dean,” Blondie grumbled, green eyes fixed on Lucifer in a way that made it crystal clear he wasn’t trusted. Lucifer noted how Dean’s wings were stretched out, hovering around the brunette.

“Sam,” the brunette whispered. Lucifer nodded.

“Good to know. Either of you hungry?” Lucifer asked. Dean started to nod, but his green eyes then narrowed, and Lucifer knew he was being scrutinized. “I’m not going to drug you or anything, you know. I was just asking.” Dean still seemed uneasy.

“Food sounds great, thanks,” Sam smiled. Lucifer nodded, leading them to the kitchen. While he was throwing food together, Michael strolled in.

“Lucifer, would you care to explain why there are two angels in the kitchen?”

“What happens if I say no?” Lucifer asked, placing a plate of macaroni in front of each angel. Dean gave him a look, but Lucifer shrugged. “It was quick.”

“Lucifer,” Michael said, and Lucifer knew he should probably answer.

“Well, in the conditions I found them in, I couldn’t just leave them there, could I?” Lucifer responded with an innocent smile. “Besides, I bought Dean in your name, so he’s technically your responsibility.”

“You—” Michael didn’t even bother finishing the question; of course Lucifer had. Lucifer could cause some serious mischief, even more than Gabriel, but he never lied to family. Michael sighed. “Lucifer, why did you buy them?”

Lucifer shrugged. “A whim?” Michael drew in a deep breath. “Don’t worry, though. It’s not like we can’t take care of them or anything.” Lucifer took the now-empty plates away from the angels and threw them away. “’Sides, our birthday’s coming up,” Lucifer grinned at his fraternal twin. “I simply bought our gifts in advance. You get Blondie and I get Gigantor.”

“Okay,” Michael gave in with a shake of his head. “But we should probably get them cleaned up, don’t you think?”

“You’re probably right on that one. C’mon, then,” Lucifer said, grabbing Sam’s wrist loosely, leaving Dean to Michael. “To the giant bathroom that we really didn’t a use for until now.”


End file.
